Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{6}}{8^{-8}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{8^{6}}{8^{-8}} = 8^{6-(-8)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{6}}{8^{-8}}} = 8^{14}} $